Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location
Barney & Friends was created in 1987 by Sheryl Leach of Dallas in Texas. She came up with the idea for the program while considering TV shows that she felt would be educational and appeal to her son. Leach then brought together a team who created a series of home videos, Barney and the Backyard Gang, which starred Sandy Duncan in the first three. 1 day in 1991 the daughter of Connecticut Public Television executive Larry Rifkin rented one of the videos and was mesmerized by it. Rifkin thought Barney had appeal because of him not being as nearly as neurotic as Big Bird. He pitched it to CPTV president Jerry Franklin, whose preschool son fell in love with it. Franklin and Rifkin pitched the idea to all of their colleagues with preschoolers, and they all agreed that kids would love a potential Barney show. Franklin and Rifkin convinced Leach to let CPTV revamp the concept for television. The show débuted as Barney & Friends in 1992. Although the show was a runaway hit, PBS initially opted not to provide funding beyond the initial 30-episode run. When CPTV executives learned this, they wrote letters to their fellow PBS member stations urging them to get PBS to reconsider. The Lyons Group sent out notices through the Barney Fan Club, telling parents to write letters and make phone calls to their local PBS stations to show their support for Barney & Friends. By the time of the yearly member stations's meeting, station executives across the country were up in arms over the prospect of one of their most popular shows being cancelled. The series opens with the theme song over clips from various episodes and the title card before it dissolves into the school. The children are seen doing an activity, occasionally relating to the episode's topic. The children imagine something and Barney comes to life from a plush doll. Barney and the children learn about the main topic of the episode, with Baby Bop or B.J. appearing during the episode and numerous songs themed relating to the subject featured in the series. The roles of Baby Bop and B.J. have grown larger in later seasons and later episodes venture outside of the school. Barney concludes with "I Love You" before he dissolves back into his original stuffed form and winks to the audience. After the children discuss a bit about what they had learned, the sequence cuts to Barney Says where Barney narrates what he and his friends had done that day along with snapshots from the episode. Then Barney, himself, signs off before the credits roll. In Seasons 3-8 and 12 he later appeared on screen by saying, "And remember, I love you," and waves goodbye. The main character is a purple and green Tyrannosaurus rex in stuffed animal likeness who comes to life through a child's imagination. Barney's theme song is Barney Is a Dinosaur, which is sung to the tune of Yankee Doodle. Despite being a carnivorous type dinosaur Barney likes many different foods such as fruits and vegetables but his main favorite is a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of milk. He also has a slight northeastern accent. There is a special lightning effect for the image of a thunderstorm during the point in A Day in the Park with Barney where Barney and his friends prepare to sing If all the Raindrops. Peek-A-Boo greets the audience and tells them to use their imagination to make Barney appear. Peek-A-Boo starts the show by asking everyone to chant "Barney!" The lights dim and soft music plays as stars appear in the darkness. Barney appears via a trap door in the middle of the stage. Barney jumps up in the air and yells "Whoa!" as the crowd cheers, his theme song "Barney Is A Dinosaur" plays in the background, the lights turn on and confetti cannons explode with glitter. Baby Bop and B.J. make their exits on one of the ramps while Barney ends the show by saying, "And remember, I love you," and blows a kiss goodbye. Steamin' Demon is located at the front of Great Escape in the Ghosttown area, although the theme of the coaster doesn't match the rest of the park section. The single blue train rides on orange and yellow rails held by blue structural supports. The coaster features a single loop and a double corkscrew. The actual ride time is very short, as the roller coaster completes the 1565 foot run in approximately 37 seconds. The ride only has the ability to run one 28 seat train due to a lack of block brakes. Steamin' Demon is an early Arrow Dynamics Corkscrew coaster, and has a layout that was extremely common when originally designed. Many others similar to Steamin' Demon have been dismantled over the years. The ride itself is rather rough, but it still attracts a regular stream of riders. Steamin' Demon was the first major ride, and the first roller coaster, built after Storytown USA changed its name to the Great Escape. Previously, the coaster was located at Pontchartrain Beach and was named the Ragin’ Cajun. Six Flags announced on 3rd March 2016 that Steamin' Demon would be among several rides at various parks that would receive a virtual reality (VR) upgrade. Riders will have the option to wear Samsung Gear VR headsets which are powered by Oculus to create a 360-degree 3-D experience while riding. The illusion is themed to a fighter jet. In May 2013, the New York City Council rejected a application for Radio City Music Hall to be uploaded by Reagan Farmer in 2017 because of the entertainment venue not being covered by its YouTube agreement. According to Ariana Grande, the venue would have been based on the fifth installment in the Five Nights at Freddy's series as a sister location that "provides jumpscares everywhere you go, so be careful!" Mean Streak was one of 12 roller coasters manufactured by Ohio-based Dinn Corporation before the company closed in 1992. It was a Twister model. It was manufactured at a cost of $7,500,000. In 2013, Five Nights at Freddy's creator Scott Cawthon announced that Reagan will be uploading a movie version of Five Nights at Freddy's in 2017 because of a Funtime Foxy jumpscare in a video by IULITM. The movie was described as scary according to Ariana Grande, with Sister Location being chosen as the name that conserves energy while fending off the Funtime Foxy animatronic. As in a Virgin Atlantic Airbus A330-300 which entered service with the airline in 2011, Adolf Hitler points out that Circus Baby's Rentals and Entertainment's animatronics were originally intended for use in a pizzeria called Circus Baby's Pizza World, but the pizzeria had been shut down shortly before it was supposed to open because of gas leaks. Hitler is instructed by Thomas the Tank Engine to watch and turn on the animatronics by electrifying them so they may be used during the day. He is also guided by the voice of Percy, who gives instructions sometimes contradictory to those of Thomas. Percy's instructions help Hitler survive the nights from the hostile animatronics. Due to a increase in the number of videos that will arrive in 2017 and with YouTube stating its unhappiness with the Quintino version of The Joker Chaos Coaster, it was no longer required and construction on Sister Location did not begin until after bedtime. In September 2015 a teaser image was posted on Cawthon's website with "Cancelled Due to Leaks" written on it. This was initially taken to indicate that Sister Location had been cancelled because of the animatronics's voices being leaked. A fictional news article was found and discussed how Circus Baby's Pizza World had been closed due to gas leaks, which has got nothing to do with the Funtime Foxy jumpscare. The Sister Location design package will feature a brand new jumpscare scene that features Funtime Foxy and will not be replacing the Freddy Fazbear jumpscare until Sister Location is uploaded. According to Ariana Grande, the Funtime Foxy character jumpscares the player which results in a game over. Some of the earliest evidence of settlement in Britain has been found in Lowestoft and the town has a long history. It is a port town and a traditional seaside resort. It has wide, sandy beaches, two piers and a number of other tourist attractions. Lowestoft has been subject to periodic flooding, most notably in January 1953 when a North Sea swell driven by low pressure and a high tide swept away many of the older sea defences and deluged most of the southern town. Heavy rain caused flash flooding in the town in September 63 years later. Lowestoft is in one of the driest areas of the United Kingdom and receives less than 600 mm of rainfall a year on average. Rainfall is fairly evenly distributed throughout the year. In August, summer temperatures will tend to reach 69.8°F when the town averages over 200 hours of sunshine whilst in winter minimum temperatures average 35.6°F. Major local employers include Birds Eye frozen foods which employs 700 workers. The company has been located in Lowestoft for over 60 years. In 2010, food processing company Wessex Foods closed its Lowestoft plant after a major fire destroyed the factory. 1 year earlier Associated British Ports announced that Lowestoft is to become the operations centre for the Greater Gabbard offshore windfarm, which would be the world's largest offshore windfarm. In 2004 Chiltern Railways took over operation of services on the Leamington Spa to Stratford upon Avon branch line from First Great Western Link. At peak times on weekdays, some services between London Marylebone and Birmingham are extended beyond the latter, to and from Kidderminster via Stourbridge Junction. These trains run to Marylebone in the morning peak, and return towards Kidderminster in the evening peak. The trains also call at some stations between Birmingham Moor Street and Kidderminster, although not all services have the same calling pattern. The Stourbridge Town Branch Line is claimed to be the shortest branch line in Europe, and many miniature railways are certainly longer. Service is provided using 2 British Rail Class 139 Parry People Movers that operate on the line 6 times per hour. Due to customer feedback the Class 153 was reintroduced from 15th March until mid-June, when the Parry People Movers finally entered full service. Some East Midlands Trains Mainline services from London St Pancras to Sheffield and Leeds call at Langley Mill but generally interchange with London services should be made at Nottingham. In 1895, the Midland Railway built a line through Heanor to Ripley with an adjacent station of its own. Fears were raised by East Midlands Airport about the service pattern proposed for East Midlands Parkway, which had opened in 2009. George Millay had already died on 6th February 2006, and there was no way Formula E would visit Hong Kong until the Hong Kong ePrix on 9th October 10 years later. Sébastien Buemi won the race, with Lucas di Grassi in second place and Nick Heidfield in third. The second generation Jaguar XF was expected in UK showrooms in September 2015 with a phased roll-out to other markets to follow. It is the first Jaguar with LED headlamps. Because of extensive use of aluminium the car is 190 kg lighter than its predecessor. Engines range from 163 PS diesel to 380 PS petrol, with up to 700 Nm of torque. The XF is available with the same eight-speed automatic transmission, and also carries a six-speed manual for the first time. Jaguar has been criticised in following competitors such as Mercedes-Benz and adopting a "Russian Doll" design philosophy, which is applied to models of different sizes. Jaguar invited Jay Leno to unveil the new XJ during the launch at the Saatchi Gallery in London on 9th July 2009. The unveiling was broadcast live on the Jaguar website. Initially Reagan planned to begin work on the Five Nights at Freddy's-related movie on 22nd October but the work had to be delayed because of him going to bed after arriving at Heathrow Airport. The work began at 7:09 on 23rd October and was finished 20 minutes later. According to Ariana Grande, the Sister Location film bears a resemblance to Homeward Bound by Patrick O'Hearn. The first 4 Lincoln models were published on 22nd October and featured a brand new animation graphic, which features a storm cloud and a bolt of lightning. The Town Car was the first Lincoln to get the new graphic and was followed by 3 members of the MK family. The MKS shares Ford's D3 Automobile platform with the sixth-generation Ford Taurus as well as the former Town Car. In 2015 Lincoln announced the return of the Continental with plans to discontinue the MKS that has been one of its slowest-selling cars. Originally, the MKZ was set to be released in November 2012, but this was set back to January 1 year later after Fusion production was delayed, which is produced at the Hermosillo Stamping & Assembly plant. Its release date was again pushed back after Ford looked to iron out any possible quality issues. Some MKZ's were even shipped to Ford's Flat Rock plant to be reassured that they were ready to be sent to dealerships. This was an unprecedented move for such a big product launch, but Ford felt that it would be profitable in the long run. Cars finally started to reach dealerships in sufficient quantities by mid-March 2013, and with Lincoln's new design language previewed earlier on the Lincoln Continental concept car the car received a facelift for the 2017 model year, which was not a massive leap forward. In 2004 the MKX made its first appearance as a concept car at the North American International Auto Show as a successor to the Lincoln Aviator. The concept vehicle was smaller and more car-like with a V6 rated at 245 hp and 240 lb ft. The Aviator Concept differed from the production Aviator stylistically and with its panoramic sunroof. Lincoln management suggested the Mark X pronunciation during the 2006 auto show circuit, which was then changed to the MKX name for the car. Due to the similarity of the MKX name to the MDX name used by Acura for their competing luxury crossover, Honda filed a lawsuit against Ford in January 2006, eventually settling the case out of court. The MKX debuted in December of that year as a rebadged variant of the Ford Edge. In addition to the chrome grille the MKX's front fascia features projector-beam headlight assemblies with standard chrome-accented fog lights mounted in the lower fascia. The MKX features an optional adaptive headlight system that pivots the aim of the light projectors to match the steering inputs of the driver. In the rear, the MKX features dual chrome exhaust tips and brake lights backlit by LEDs with a light bar that crosses the car's liftgate. For 2008, the MKX featured Lincoln badges are added near the front doors as well as a voice activated DVD navigation system. Previously optional features that were now standard included AdvanceTrac with a reverse sensing system and the THX II-Certified audio system, heated and cooled front seats, and driver and passenger power lumbar supports. No major changes were made for the MKX. For 2011, the MKX was refreshed with a new interior, a new front-end resembling the MKZ, a new rear end and a 3.7 litre DOHC V6, which boosted the power. Adopting much more rounded lines than its predecessor the Town Car carried on the styling of the Lincoln Mark VIII and the 1995 Lincoln Continental. Although introduced nearly concurrently with the truck-based Lincoln Navigator, the redesign of the Town Car marked a change in the role of Lincoln. At the end of the 2007 model year Ford discontinued operations at the Wixom Assembly Plant, which put the future of the Town Car at risk. 1 year later production of the Town Car was moved to the St. Thomas Assembly plant in Canada alongside the Ford Crown Victoria and Mercury Grand Marquis. In 2001, the stretched Town Car L was introduced with a six-inch stretch in its wheelbase. To produce the variant at the lowest cost possible the B-pillar was widened to use the existing rear door glass of the standard Town Car. In 2003, the Town Car L was redesigned and the body of the Town Car underwent a number of changes. To bring it in line with contemporary Lincoln vehicles the lower body was squared off and the oval grille was redesigned in the style of the Lincoln LS, which was dropped after production ended. In 2004 Lincoln would make major changes to the model line. Executive Series Town Cars became sold exclusively to fleets/livery customers while the Cartier was discontinued. To replace the Cartier, the Town Car Ultimate was introduced and featured the THX sound system as standard. Lasting only one year, the Ultimate trim level was replaced by Signature Limited in 2005, with Signature Designer Series slotted below it. The Designer Series featured a two-tone interior with Provence leather; the rear seats included model-specific adjustable head restraints. Exterior trim of Designer Series Town Cars featured chromed B-pillars and chrome wheels. In 2008, the Designer Series was discontinued as part of the shift from Wixom Assembly to St. Thomas Assembly. Although usually associated with luxury vehicles the word "Limousine" is also simply a generic term in some countries for a standard sedan bodystyle, and in modern use a luxury sedan or saloon car, especially one with a lengthened wheelbase or driven by a chauffeur. The chassis of a limousine may have been extended by the manufacturer or by an independent coachbuilder. These are called "stretch" limousines and are traditionally black or white. Limousines are usually liveried vehicles, driven by professional chauffeurs. As the most expensive form of automobile ground transportation, limousines are culturally associated with wealth or power. Among the less wealthy, limousines are often hired during special events. Stretch limousines are usually used to transport more than three passengers, excluding the driver. Traditionally, the limousine has been a large car with a long wheelbase with a permanent division between driver and passengers. 2 or three occasional or jumpseats are usually mounted in the ample footspace of the rear compartment of long wheelbase cars, facing forward behind the driver. Up to five persons can be carried in the aft compartment in comfort, and up to two additional persons carried in the driver's compartment, for a total capacity of seven passengers in addition to the driver. There are even instances of a Corvette and a Ferrari being stretched to accommodate up to 10 passengers. Initially Tesla planned for deliveries of the Model X to commence in 2014. In February 2013, the company announced that deliveries of the Model X had been rescheduled to begin in 2014 in order to achieve its production target of 20,000 Model S cars in 2013. In November, Tesla again delayed the deliveries and announced that Model X deliveries would begin in 2015. Among the reasons for delay were problems with the falcon-wing doors and cooling the motors when hauling trailers. In 2016, the company filed a lawsuit against Hoerbiger for not producing satisfactory falcon-wing doors for the Model X. Tesla claimed that the doors suffered from oil leakage and overheating. Many believe that this is one of the reasons for the delay of the Model X. In 2013, Tesla cancelled a 40 kWh version of the Model S because of lack of demand and stated that only 4% of pre-orders were for the 40 kWh battery option. In 2015 Tesla introduced a 70 kWh battery to replace the existing 60 kWh batteries and 60 kWh Model S vehicles, which was not sufficiently welcomed. In September 2015 Tesla announced that the Model 3 would be unveiled in March 2016 as part of a all-electric range of at least 215 miles. On the morning of 31st March, tens of thousands of people were reported waiting in lines to place the refundable deposit to reserve a Model 3 for 2017 delivery, even though they had not yet seen the car unveiled. During the Model 3 unveil event it was revealed that over 115,000 people had reserved the Model 3 in less than 24 hours prior to the event. 24 hours after opening reservations, Tesla had advanced orders for over 180,000, which is the record for the highest single day orders of any product. In 2015 Universal announced that The Incredible Hulk would undergo major enhancement and refurbishment work. The ride closed on 8th September and re-opened to the public on 4th August 2016 after a few days of technical rehearsals. As part of the coaster's major refurbishment, a new, original storyline has been added with a completely redesigned queue experience that places guests inside a perilous scientific experiment led by General Thaddeus Ross. The entrance features a statue of Hulk holding one of the ride's vehicles over his head and arching tracks passing over him. These arching coaster tracks came from the original Incredible Hulk. Once riders have boarded the train, it departs the station entering the gamma-ray accelerator, where Dr. Bruce Banner issues from speakers in the walls that "Everything looks good...I think...I think this time it's...going to work." On cue, a female voice announces that there has been a malfunction. Klaxons begin to sound as Dr. Banner screams in terror: "No. No!!!" The last "No!" is synchronized with the launch mechanism, which propels the train from 9 to 40 mph in 2 seconds. Revenge of the Mummy was also destined for the new Universal Studios Dubailand theme park where it would exist in the Legendary Heroes section of the park. This has yet to take place because of the Universal Studios Dubailand project being indefinitely on hold. Universal Studios Dubailand was a joint venture costing over 8 billion dirhams between Universal Studios and Tatweer. The theme park was announced on 30th April 2007, with a theme park plan that expected to attract 5 million visitors annually and was scheduled to be completed in 2010. The project broke ground on 27th July 2008, but the global financial crisis at the time prompted the developers to announce that they would delay further development and push back the opening until at least the first quarter of 2012. The identity of the Dubai joint venture partner is not clear, as Tatweer was dissolved in mid-2010, with most of its assets merged into TECOM or other members of Dubai Holdings. 1 year later Universal was once again in talks with Dubai officials about finishing the Universal park. As of late 2012, there had still not been any construction progress on the Universal Studios Dubailand site. In 2014 Six Flags announced a new partnership with Meraas Leisure and Entertainment to build a Six Flags-branded theme park in Jebel Ali with a scheduled launch date in late 2017. On 27th March 2016, it was reported that Six Flags Dubailand will be in the second phase of Dubai Parks and Resorts and is expected to open in 2019. 4 months later construction began on Six Flags Dubailand before the opening of Dubai Parks and Resorts, which is expected to have 27 rides and attractions. Six Flags Over Georgia prides itself on its roller coaster collection. Goliath and Mind Bender routinely rank among the top steel roller coasters. In 2011, the collection expanded with the addition of Dare Devil Dive, a Euro-Fighter roller coaster from German designer Gerstlauer. According to Ariana Grande, the Six Flags St. Louis website describes Ninja as a master of stealth that "takes you on two butterfly loops during which you’ll twist once on the way up and once on the way back down the inversion. Including a sanity-warping double corkscrew, there are a total of five inversions. Ninja employs its famous stealth as it takes the low banking curves so close to the ground you’d swear you never saw a roller coaster race by…unless of course, you were riding it!" Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location